1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus equipped with a pop-up mechanism for a flashing apparatus such as, for example, a strobo and the like, and a flashing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention makes it possible to reduce the number of parts of and make compact the flashing apparatus having the pop-up mechanism, thereby making it lighter and manufacturing it at a low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is a system in which a strobo apparatus mounted on a video camera apparatus automatically pops up by a button operation. An example of such type of a pop-up mechanism comprises an urging spring which allows the strobo apparatus to spring up to a pop-up position and an engaging lever which is movable by a motor, wherein the strobo apparatus is housed in a housing position resisting a spring force of the urging spring by engaging the strobo apparatus with this engaging lever. When the engaging lever is disengaged, the strobo apparatus is sprung up to the pop-up position by the spring force of the urging spring.
However, since the above-mentioned pop-up mechanism uses a system to move the engaging lever to engagement and disengagement positions utilizing a driving power of a motor, it is necessary to install a few stages of a gear train to transmit the driving power of the motor to the engaging lever. Thus, a large space for housing the gears is required, leading to difficulty in designing a compact video camera apparatus. In addition, a large number of parts for the pop-up mechanism causes a cost increase.